Complete coverage in wireless networks can be difficult but is vital to wireless communications in the wireless networks. One such wireless network, although the present invention is not limited in this respect, is WiMAX. WiMAX is defined as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access by the WiMAX Forum, formed in June 2001 to promote conformance and interoperability of the IEEE 802.16 standard, officially known as WirelessMAN. WiMAX may provide a range of up to 80 km and provide high bandwidth. However, given the large area of service, complete coverage can be problematic.
Thus, a long felt need exists for an invention that remedies the aforementioned shortcomings of existing wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.